Memories of Time
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: The Chronos was always a distinguished aristocrat, but beneath that wealth and famous, lies a dark and inevitable truth about them as well as their sins. And the daughter of the head of Chronos was sent to the past due to her unforgivable sin. GiottoXOC
1. Chapter 1

"_You are given with only one task. A Chronos like you should be able to do this like a piece of cake. As the bearer of time and space, your mission is to kill the first Vongola Family boss, Giotto. The method is your choice, you only have 6 months. And one more thing, the motivation letter should be open in the fifth day. Are there any question?"_

"_No. I shall do as you say. Then, please excuse myself"_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

In the middle of a time trap, one could say, as she was wandering around the unfamiliar region. It was a sunny and peaceful afternoon as always, but it was not "as always" for her since she was completely lost. A black hair and black eye girl, known as Yuki was walking in a park with few of people and so far, no problems she had encountered. But shortly afterwards, someone ran towards her and bumped into her, making her fall on the ground and a bucket fell on top of her head, soaking her. The blonde man stood up and stretched his hand, "Are you okay?". Despite of being given a hand, Yuki refused to accept and stood by herself.

"I'm okay. Excuse me" she coldly ignored the man without knowing who that person was, but the man grabbed her arm and said "Wait. I have to make it up to you. Come with me" reluctantly, she obeyed him and surprisingly, he took her to a hotel. She was told to take a shower at his room. After she took her shower and wore a robe, the man just got back to the room. Yuki immediately gave a suspicious yet disgust look of having invited to a hotel with only him staying there.

Seeing that look, he said "I-It's not what it looks like. I just-"

"Invite a 17 year old girl to a man's hotel room and told her to take a shower, it does sound like you-know-what" she countered. Then, the man gave her a piece of cloth and told her to wear it. She wore it inside the bathroom and when she got out, the man impressed by the looks. As she sat on the bed near the man, she asked "What's with all the bucket for?"

"It's a bucket that was supposed to be poured to my men's head since today is his birthday. Pineapple juice in the bucket, his least favorite fruit. That's why I told you to take a shower here"

"Your men? Who are you exactly?"

"What? You don't know me? Where are you from?"

"Far away from here. You haven't answer my question"

The man chuckled of seeing her reaction and said "I'm Giotto, the Vongola boss. And who might you be?"

Yuki surprised of hearing that name. She never thought that she would find him that easy. "I… I have no policy of giving my first name to a stranger. My surname is Chronos. You probably already heard that name"

"Hmm… I have. So you won't give your first name to a stranger. Then…" suddenly, Giotto grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. "I'll force you to know me" he smirked.

Mysteriously taken by her target, it was the best opportunity, yet it wasn't good for her. She was taken by a 24 year old mafia boss, no one knew what would've happen to her. Although she was strong herself, Giotto was said to be the strongest boss of all Vongola. Sitting in a car while blindfolded, she alerted herself along the way. As she arrived at the spot, Giotto carefully took her as he held her hand, walking. And it all went so fast without time waiting for anybody.

As time move on, the tomorrow day had arrived. Vongola HQ was filled with many honored guest, celebrating the Vongola's seventh birthday. At the afternoon, Yuki sneaked up on him, trying to find an opening to kill Giotto. But whenever she drew out her gun, she couldn't pull the trigger due to an unknown reason. It wasn't natural for a Chronos to feel reluctant of killing a target, but she found no answer of her action. The cold-blooded and heartless Chronos princess never pulled her trigger no matter how much she wanted that.

Later at night, a ball had begun at the ballroom. Giotto was standing near the window, when all of the sudden, G. approached him, "Is she really a Chronos? You know what they're like, right? What were you thinking, primo?"

Just after he asked that, Giotto got called by one of the guest and went to the guest without answered G's question. "Primo, by any chance, who's that lovely lady?" the guest asked. "She's an aristocrat who lost her way home. Unfortunately, I haven't been told her name". "I guess my son has a fond of her" once the man said that, Giotto turned around to where Yuki stood. He saw a young man was trying to ask her to dance with him, but it seemed like she turned him down coldheartedly. As he saw the young man hadn't give up on her, Giotto approached the two and swept away the man's presence by saying "I'm sorry, but she's dancing with me now" while he casually rested his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to the dancing floor.

Those two immediately became the center of attention as they started dancing. It wasn't strange for them to be watched since Giotto was a good-looking guy and Yuki was a beautiful young woman. Beautiful, but with a touch of cuteness. They were dancing gracefully and all of the people there were watching them and stunned of their performance. While dancing Giotto asked "May I have the honor to know your name now?"

"You may not" the semi-long hair girl firmly declared.

When night colored the sky, Yuki decided to leave the room and headed towards the garden maze. There, she found a fountain. She laid herself on the edge of the fountain and stared as well as her face was reflected by the divine shower of moonlight. Brooding of couldn't understand why she was unable to do a simple job. While her left hand was on her stomach and her right was on her temple, slowly, she began to close her eyes. After a while, Giotto found her laid there. Even if her eyes were covered by the shadow of her hand, just the sight of her unspeakable beauty was enough to make him just stood there and stared at her with a smile. As he approached her, to his surprise, she opened her eyes and immediately got up, seeing her target in front of her.

"Wait. Wait. Why are you so surprised seeing me? Are you scared of me?" he squatted to have a better look at her and gave his cloak, wrapping her with it. "You… what are you doing here?" she asked in pale face. "What do you mean? And what's with that face?" he wondered. "Never mind" she averted her face. "Anyway, why are you here all alone? A girl at your age shouldn't be lying here at night". "I need some time alone. And this is the best place"

Having heard that, Giotto said "You'll catch a cold if you stay here longer. Let's go back". "I can't". "Why?" he asked. "I don't belong there and I don't belong anywhere". "What about your home?"

"I can't go back there". Seeing how sad it was she said that, Giotto stood up and stretched his hand to her, "If you don't have anywhere to go, then come with me"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my no-good story. Please tell me whether it's interesting or not, whether you like it or not. If you don't like it, do tell me. I won't update it if this story is boring. but if you do, I'll promise to update it more.<strong>

Note: If you want me to continue, please review. and if you don't want me to continue, please review as well. Any critics are welcome here :)


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Felt something familiar below her, as if she was lying on a bed, the radiant light of the sun illuminated her face, the sleeping girl finally opened her eyes. It was afternoon already as she saw through the windows. Then, someone came to the room, it was Giotto. He was about to say something, but Yuki preceded him by asking "Am I inside the Vongola base? What happened last night?"

"Well, as soon as you accepted my hand in offer, you suddenly collapsed. It looks like you didn't have enough rest. I don't know what you were going through, but you need more rest, Chronos"

"Just call me Yuki. Stop calling me "Chronos". I don't like to be called that"

"Yuki… in Japanese, that means "snow" and "courage", right? I love that name. It suits you" he smiled gently at her, which made her somehow felt irritated. Because of this, she was going to head for the door, "I need some fresh air". Suddenly, Giotto blocked her way and said "I'm sorry, you can't". As her Chronos side never departed away, she glared with said "Why? What are you trying to imply?". "This is the condition of letting you stay. My right-hand-man and some guardians feel suspicious of you and they won't let you stay, unless I have to keep you inside your room all the time until we know if you can be trust"

"I have to agree with them. Chronos reputations are well-known throughout the history of mafia, but I guess there's one particular boss who's dare to invite one of them to his place" she retorted with crossing her arms. "You interest me. I have a habit of inviting anyone I like. Besides, you told me that you don't have anywhere to go" as he suddenly remembered that his 3 minutes was up, he said "Sorry, I have piles of paperwork waiting for me and G gave me only 3 minutes to see you. Stay well, Yuki" after he said it, he left.

Five days later, Giotto, as usual, busy with his work and Yuki was at her room thinking about her mission. She figured if she able to gain his and everyone's trust, her mission would be no problem. Since she thought she couldn't kill him now, instead, she used the next months to prepare herself. As she walked around the room in full of thoughts, she saw a letter on top of the bed. She was busy thinking to the extent that she forgot about the letter. So, she decided to open the letter, but what she had seen inside the letter changed her perspective of her duty. A knock from the door finally snapped her. Yuki who was sitting on the bed immediately hid the letter, then greeted by Giotto. At first, he was delighted to see her again, but as he saw her face, he brought a chair and placed it in front of her and sat. "What's wrong?" he chirped. "Your face, it makes me sick" she sharply declared. Giotto was dumbfounded by the answer, "My… face? He widened his eyes, but then, he laughed so hard to the extent that he laughed in tears. "You really interest me. I really want you to become part of my family" as he said that, he saw a cut on her wrist. Acting fast, he went outside and came in again with the emergency kit. As he wrapped the wound with bandage, he chatted "You shouldn't do this self-abused thing"

"It's none of your business"

"It is now"

"Since when?"

"Since I realized you're always hurting yourself"

Silence filled the air as they stopped the chat. But Giotto broke it by saying "Hey"

"What?"

"Smile for once". "What does that mean?" she asked. "You never smiled since our first meeting. You have a cute face, so your smile will be much cuter, maybe the cutest" he smiled. Instinctively, she drew out her gun and placed it on his neck. "Say that again and that'll be the last thing you ever said" she glared at him. Then, she snapped and just realized that she pointed a gun at her target. Knowing that she should wait, she pulled away her gun and said "I'm sorry. I… I think you should leave"

"I won't leave just because of that"

"Leave now!" it took her yelling to be able to drive away Giotto. At outside her room, Giotto leaned to the door and held his neck with a covered-in-shadow face.

Later at around 7 pm, the busy Vongola boss, as usual, was doing his paperwork. Alaude was there with nothing to do but just stood still. Broking the silence out of them, Alaude spoke "Is this young lady really that interesting to you? It's hard to believe you trust and like her just because she's Chronos" he crossed his arms. "It's not about her family. It's just her. And besides, she's-" his only words were cut off by himself, dropped himself out of his chair due to the hard throbbing he felt from his chest.

In an instant, he was taken to his room and the doctors were treating him. At the very moment, he was panting so hard that the doctors, as they examined his illness were sort of puzzled and knew they should act carefully. Approximately, in one hour the doctors finally got out from the room. G asked about his best friend's condition, but the doctors said that he only had few days left to live. That certainly shocked them all together, but the doctors also said not to tell him about it.

The sick man decided to leave his room and wanted to go to Yuki's room, even if he had to crawl his way, and he did crawl. As he arrived in front of her room, the door wasn't locked, so he went inside without knocking. Inside the room, there was Yuki who look like she was sleeping. Covered with blanket as she lay on the bed, on the other side of the bed. He wanted to sleep right next to her, and he succeeded. However, Yuki gave no response. She didn't even flinch. When he was about to say something, he started coughing. Upon hearing this, the girl finally spoke "Is it that bad?"

"So, you're awake" he turned his body towards her, but she didn't. "When will you stop turning your back on me like this?" just as he said that, she turned her body towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have much time left. At least... before I died... your... face will be the last thing I saw". As soon as he said that, he slowly closed his eyes. At first, Yuki was just staring at him, but then, she lifted her body with eyes locked with his and said "What good will it be if you died not by me?" and then, she placed her hand on his chest and said "You can't die yet"

…

As the next morning arrived, the day was also greeted with few of Giotto's subordinates cried in joy of their boss' recuperation. For them, it was like a miracle. "So, our boss is too stubborn to die. As expected of you, primo" G smirked. "It wasn't me. Someone else did this" Giotto said. "Who?"

"Yuki"

"What? That girl? Primo, I know you trust her that much, but there's no point of lying to us"

"I'm not lying. When I entered her room and sleep there, I felt this warm light all over my body. Even though my vision was blurring at the time I sensed that, I saw her healing me". "Are you trying to say we should trust her?" G asked. "I say, why don't you give her a chance?"

Giotto led his guardians exactly to Yuki's room and as they entered the premises, they saw the mysterious girl was staring at the window. Giotto called her few times, but she didn't even look back nor flinched, but as Giotto patted her shoulder and said "Hey, Yuki", she finally twitched and turned her back to them. "What do you want?" she asked. "You're now free to go as you please"

"What?"

"You're free to go in or out this room" he said. Then G charged in the conversation, "You heard the boss. I heard from primo you don't have anywhere to go. I don't know or care why, but nothing's free. You have to make yourself useful. What can you do?" and by that question, she answered, "Fight". Hearing this, G immediately replied "No, anything but that. You're a Chronos that's famous for their brutality killing and cold-blooded aristocrats. We don't want to see any of that"

G emitted an unfriendly aura towards her and at the same time, she emitted an "I don't care" aura. Seeing the two, Giotto interrupted "Why don't you cook for us? Can you do that?" asked the guy. "I guess" she replied. "Then this discussion is over, everyone, G, could you please leave us alone?"

As he requested, the guardians had got out from the room. However, they were still outside the room. "She seems like a confused and lonely girl. Why don't you trust her? We all do" Asari said. "Hey, Ugetsu. Looks can be deceiving and you know that. Alaude, Daemon, and I don't trust her. She has this certain aura, not a good one" G said. "Well, personally thinking, she looks reliable. I don't understand why you can't trust her. She may be a good addition to the squad" Daemon said, then left. "I have to go. I have works waiting for me" with that said, Alaude left the remaining guardians too. "So, what are you going to do now, G? Primo trusts her so much" Knuckle asked. "I'll watch her"


	3. Month one

**III**

**MONTH ONE**

"Did you get it?"

"Eh? What is it again, Yuki-sama?"

"Don't space out in the middle of my explanation. Ask the maid who listened to me. Remember, this part is very crucial for the dish to be as exquisite as a five star dish, forget this one, it'll turn out bad. You all said it yourself that you want to learn this recipe, so next time, watch carefully. Oh, and please bring this dish to primo" as she said that, Yuki was preparing to leave.

"Where are you going, Yuki-sama? But didn't primo-sama said it himself that he want you to make and deliver the dish for him?"

"My job is to cook, not deliver. Tell him that I do as I please and leave me alone" with that said, Yuki left the kitchen, leaving the confused maids.

She was a smart and well-planned young woman. She used most of her free times to read a book in each day with her mind that was always consumed by the thoughts of murdering Giotto and save her father. Few of Vongola members, aka Giotto's men saw the scene of an expressionless girl reading the book. It was a book that always made the readers cried due to the sad story it told, but this one particular girl didn't even feel moved or cry as she read that. She kept remain expressionless. With one mind set, they approached Yuki and one of them said, "Yuki-sama? Would you mind tell us what you usually do when you're little? We'd like to know about a child of Chronos' usual activity". Yuki closed her book, then glanced at them. "Play Hide-and-Seek. One will become "it" and the remaining others will have to hide from "it". Why you ask?"

"Uh… well, you see…"

"Okay, I'll play with you guys" she stood up. "Really? I'm sorry to disturb you, Yuki-sama". "It's okay. I'm bored anyway. But… if primo tell you to get any information about me or make me smile, next time, tell him to mind his own business"

Because they had been found out, they felt that getting her to smile would be as hard as persuading G to be honest about his first and last act of protecting Giotto in his sleep, which was something really embarrassing for him, considering how pedophile he would look like. Or maybe, it would be much tougher than that.

"Okay, I'll count to 30 now. Start hiding" like she commanded, they started to run and hide. But as she was going to count, Giotto interrupted her, "What are you playing here? Is it Hide-and-Seek?"

"What do you want, primo?"

"Wow, glaring at me with such aura. It gives me chills. I'm amazed. Anyway, can I join too?"

"Well, I suppose you can, but-". "Why don't we add the fun? You're underestimating my intuition, so if I can find them all in 3 minutes, you will grant me 2 wish" he said while signing a "two" from his fingers. "Looks like a challenge to me. Fine, whatever that wishes of yours is, you'd better kiss them goodbye" she spoke indifferently, somehow despised his presence there.

In a blink of an eye and not even 3 minutes yet, Giotto was able to find all of them. That surprised her a lot. "You see, I have an intuition called Hyper Intuition. It's sharper than any of yours. So, I guess you lost the bet" he smirked back.

"Fine" she sighed. "What do you want?"

"First, stop calling me 'primo'. Call me 'Giotto'". "Is it that matter to you?"

"If it's you, it does, a lot". "Okay, Giotto. See? Satisfied? What's the second one?"

"Second, go out with me this afternoon"

As he said that, he surprised both Yuki and his subordinates, which he was completely forgot about their presence there. "What… are you trying to imply?" she asked in disbelief tone and face. "Take a walk in the town with me. I want to introduce you to the townsfolk". "I guess I have no choice". "Good. Meet me in front of the gate"

With that said, the afternoon came faster than they could ever think of. Yuki and Giotto were taken to the town by his driver. And as they arrived, Yuki felt that the town was the most peaceful thing she ever encountered. As their walk began, Giotto guided her along the way. Then, they stopped at a flower shop. The owner was an old lady and her husband. "Good afternoon, Vicca" he greeted. "Oh, good afternoon, boss. It seems like you bring your girlfriend here" the old lady smiled. Upon hearing this, he blushed, but Yuki had her eyes on other direction nonchalantly, not wanting to get involved with the disturbing conversation. "Y-You got it all wrong. This is Chronos Yuki. She's-"

"Your wife? Well, she seems young for a wife" the old lady's husband came. "I told you, she's not my girlfriend or wife. She's a lost aristocrat and she stays with me now" he said with a blush. "Nice to meet you" Yuk greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuki-chan. The boss is quiet pushy, but he's nice" she said. "You guys really suited each other, and I'm not lying! You guys complete each other" her husband also said. Although Giotto had disapproved the idea of that, the old couple was still saying the same thing over and over.

Time passed by as they visited every place and introduced the young aristocrat. At one time, Yuki sat on a bench alone, and then Giotto came by and bought her a sandwich. Giotto sat down and said "Sorry about what everyone said. Don't let it get to you". "I think you're already getting into it. Let me tell you, it's just a misunderstanding. We're never meant to be together. We have our own life"

"Is that what you really feel?" he asked. "I couldn't become clearer" she replied. "You're really something to be able to feel that way" his tone was somewhat sad, then he took a bite and chewed it. As he done chewing, he mumbled "But why do I feel hurt by what you've said?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing". "_Why is my chest feels hurt? It's really painful…"_

After he done talking inwardly, he saw Yuki didn't eat her food yet. She just stared at what was in front of her. She saw hungry-looking kittens sitting at a corner. "Yuki? What's wrong?" he asked, but her response was leaving the bench and came to the little kittens. She gave few pieces of the bread and fed them one by one. Giotto saw the rare scene and couldn't do anything but to stay quiet and stare at her. As she fed one of them, the fed ones sat on her laps and approached her. She was smiling, real smile and by cats. As he saw her brightening and sincere smile, a hard thump on his chest came over him. At that point, he immediately realized something that was always an unsolvable question.

"_I see. I get it now. Those cold attitudes of her. Knowing that she's a Chronos. Despite being a heartless and cold being, I don't care any of those. Just the looks of her smile made me realize it, finally. I…"_

"Primo"

"_I have…"_

"Vongola Primo"

"Huh? What is it?" he snapped. "Stop staring at me with such face. I admit, it's an unusual sight coming from me, but I love cats". "I know. You told me that before". "When?" she asked. "Long enough for you to remember"

"What a weird guy" she mumbled to herself and continued to play with the kittens.

"_It is true. All of the feelings I felt before... I can still feel it. I still have the same feelings. I… I have always wanting for her, even now"_

He kept staring at her face until she smiled again, which made Giotto blushed even more. Because of this, Giotto kneeled beside her, then placed his hands on her shoulder while burying his head below not wanted his face to be seen by her. "Yu-Yuki, could you please stop making such cute face?" he said while blushing madly. That confused her a lot. He continued "That face, your smile. You're making an adorable face that's hard for me to handle". "What's with you? I thought you want me to smile" she puzzled. Giotto twitched as he remembered that. He recovered himself back, inhaled, then said "Forget what I said. I-"

"Boss!" a group of children came to them. Immediately, they surrounded Giotto with bundles of joy. But not just the children, some of the people also approached their admirable boss. He intended to avoid all of those by grabbing Yuki's hand and ran. As they ran fast enough until the people were gone, he stopped. With a hard breath, he said "Sorry to make you confront this situation". "Your hand" she spoke. "What about it?" he was puzzled at first, but as he saw his hand held hers, Giotto pulled his hand and said with a blush, "Sorry I took you hand like that". However, she gave no reply. Instead, she stared at him widened her eyes. That certainly made Giotto more nervous, since being stared at her and just knowing his true feelings towards her. "What's wrong with you? Your face is red" she placed her forehead with his.

Seeing how close her face was to his, he backed away and said "What are you trying to do?" he said with a calm voice but an erupting volcano inside. "I'm checking your temperature. That's how my mother taught me how to check someone's temperature. But you don't seems to have a fever"

"I-I see. Hey, Yuki. Would you mind going somewhere with me? It'll be all over after this, trust me" with that said, Yuki agreed to go. As the evening came across the sky, they had arrived at the riverbank. But it wasn't an ordinary riverbank. As the evening or night reached the day, the riverbank shined brightly and beautiful by the moon and the stars.

Yuki saw the magnificent view. She was really stunned by the sight. She couldn't help it but to be amazed by the scenery. "The maids told me all about your attitude in the kitchen. They said you're strict, scary, but nice. They're all idolizing you" Giotto said. "I can't blame them for thinking I'm scary. But to think they're idolizing me, it's something that I would never imagine" she said with looking at the scene with Giotto stood next to her. But after she said that, there was no response from him. When she looked at him, she saw him staring at her. "What is it?" she asked. Giotto shook his head and said "Nothing. It's just… your voice. It sounds stern, yet calming and angelic. It washes away all my problems, always"

"Hmm... anyway, why are we here?" she changed the subject. "When I was a kid, I used to come here. This place calms me. But after I created the Vongola, I was always busy and little free time did I have, even now". "I see" she spoke silently. "But now, I don't need to go here anymore to cleanse my thoughts. Someone already does that for me" he said while looking at her with a smile. However, she didn't get the message. "So, you're in love. Well, it's not my problem. You have your own love life" she said indifferently. Seeing how dense she was, he patted her head with a bit of a pink cheeks smile indicating that he was happy. "As expected of you. Dense as ever"

"What?" she glared at him while his hand was still on top of her head. "That's okay. I like it that way" he patted again. Yuki was left confused by everything he said. "Let's go back now" he putted away his hand and walked to the car alone, not knowing that Yuki wasn't following him. As she saw Giotto walked to the car, she held the necklace she was wearing with full of remorse and pain looks. "Hey, Yuki. Let's go" Giotto called her from the car and she immediately let go of her grip and walked to him.

"_Wait for me, father. I'll definitely come to you"_

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please :)<strong>

**I need all reviews I can get. Thank you**


	4. Month two

**IV**

**MONTH TWO**

"Look at here. Isn't this Vongola Primo, Cozart?" a man was sitting on a garden table while reading a newspaper. "It is. And who's that lady?" Cozart said as he saw a picture of the two dancing together. "It says here that she's an unknown aristocrat. Her name is classified. I guess a reporter snuck into primo's party and took a picture of them"

"Hm, this girl is mysterious. She doesn't look like she's happy dancing with him. I thought all girls are crazy over him" Cozart looked at the picture closely.

"So, what do you say? What will you do?" the man asked.

"Let's pay them a visit"

…

A man was running down the hall way with a message that he was going to deliver. "This is bad, primo!"

"What is it, G?"

"One of our alliances has betrayed us. They're been given an inside information about us. And now, they've come to a rebel!"

'What affiliation?"

"I believe it's from Rivolta Family. Some of them are hiding in the woods, waiting the chance to attack. According to my informant, they will strike at night"

"I see. Do you have any idea who gave them the information?"

"As of this point, we still don't know. We will look up to it as fast as we can. For now, we should think of a strategy to attack them first"

"We can't act as an offensive. It'll worsen the situation and there will be unnecessary blood spills. We'll act as a defense and straight this conflict with them"

As Giotto had order them, the Vongola decided not to attack them. They were having a meeting to discuss about the matter. Unknown by them, Yuki was eavesdropping over it. When the night time came and before that, Giotto had already called Rivolta boss, Svelaro. They were alone at Giotto's office. "Such an honor to be invited to your office, primo" he said, sitting calmly. "Cut the act, Svelaro. You know why we're here. Who gave you the information?" Giotto asked. "So, you already know? I'm afraid I can't tell you that, primo. It's very classified. If I tell you the name, that person will kill me and my wife and daughter"

"I can help you, Svelaro. You don't have to do this. You'll only increase victims by this unnecessary conflict" Giotto tried to persuade him, but Svelaro said "Unnecessary? You don't have any idea how it feels to be neglected and cast away by your own idol. I once idolized you for your leadership and power. But after I saw you casting me away and never use your power to attack, I'm beginning to realize you're such a coward and stupid. I actually thanked the person who gave this info" he said nonchalantly.

"We can still work this out". "Well, it's too late. Look outside" like what he said, Giotto peeked outside and saw the massive chaos that attacked his Family. Then, Svelaro pointed his gun at Giotto's head while smoking and said "Your reign is over, primo". The clicking sound on his gun was heard and Giotto knew he had to do something. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard near him, but it wasn't Svelaro. After that, he heard a thud behind him. As he turned around, he saw Svelaro on the ground and G on the door pointing a gun at where Giotto stood.

"Are you okay, primo?" he asked. "I'm fine. What about the others? Where's Yuki?"

"The others are in the middle of the fight right now. The enemy is unexpectedly strong. As for that girl, she's nowhere to be found—Hey, where are you going?" G said as he saw Giotto ran away from him. "I need to find Yuki. You go help the others. I can take care of myself" then, he left. Giotto went around the HQ, but she wasn't found. Giotto went to the kitchen and saw the maids were crouching in the corner over the chaos outside. "Where's Yuki?" Giotto breathed heavily from the running. "Yuki-sama? We don't know. She said that we should stick together in here. She also said she created a barrier on the door so that the enemy wouldn't come and get us" one of the maid quivered. "Did she tell you where she's going?"

"No. She only told us to be here until the fight is over". After that been said, Giotto ran outside, searching for Yuki once again.

"Tch! There's no end to this" G said, holding his wounded arm.

"Hang in there, G! This is the remaining enemies. The front gate is their only way of coming here" Knuckled said as he struggled to survive. Suddenly, they were greeted by a big attack. It created a loud bang. Upon hearing the bang, Giotto ran to the nearest window and saw his men were fighting and wounded badly at the same time. The thought of losing was on their mind. They were outnumbered. When all hope had lost, suddenly, an outside attack hit the enemies, creating a smoke. As the smoke had gone, behind it there was a group of family came to the rescue.

"Sorry we're late, Giotto" the leader of the boss waved his hand on Giotto. "Cozart, thank you" he felt relieve. The arrival of the Shimon Family changed Giotto's mind of searching for Yuki. He decided to help his family first. The war began for almost three hours. Giotto and Cozart combined their power and thanks to that, they were able to decrease the numbers. But the two were dealing with the strong ones, and the fatigue they felt. They were unable to fight. That wasn't the only bad news. The enemy was smart enough to save the best for last. They sent the 10 deadliest assassins on Revolta to end the battle.

Just as they thought all hope were lost, a person came and swept away their attacks. To their surprise, it was Yuki. "Are both of you alright?" she asked Giotto and Cozart but looking at the assassins. "You shouldn't be here" Giotto said that, but she replied "I'm not going to listen to you. I was born to do this" she armed her sword.

"What? It's only a girl. What will you do, milady? Are you going to beg?" one of them was making fun of Yuki, but that mocking was the end of him. Without anyone notice, she cut him in half, faster than a lightning. Both sides were stunned by her. Her movement couldn't be seen by anyone. She was really fast. But the remaining Mafioso was still alive and was going to attack her. However, she already saw that coming. She countered their attack relentlessly.

From the Vongola side, every one of them felt amazed by her fight. "She's really strong" Alaude said. "She's struggling. Not from the outside, but the inside" Cozart said. "What do you mean?" Giotto asked while being carried by Cozart on the arms. "She's sweating and panting. I can tell she's holding something inside of her. Something painful". After hearing that, Giotto came to Yuki and said "Yuki, you can't continue any longer. Please leave the rest to me. I'm okay now" he lingered on her shoulder, but Yuki tackled him backwards. "You're not fine at all. Just sit tight and watch the show quietly, boss. It'll be all over before you know it" she grinned at her enemy.

"Why are you forcing yourself so much?" Giotto asked her worryingly. Yuki was silent at first, but then, she answered "Is it wrong for me to protect? Even though I was born with Chronos in my blood, I still have the urge to protect. I won't let this war continues". She summoned two swords. One at her other hand and the other one she placed on her mouth. Three swords she was going to fight with. Then, as she readied herself, a dark and hostile aura was coming from her, giving them the chills as they felt it. And as she dashed towards the last enemies, which was the assassins, it was the beginning move of their victory.

Silence filled the atmosphere, their winning had come. Everyone felt happy and relieved, but in the midst of their moments, suddenly, Yuki collapsed. Cozart managed to catch her on time and he saw the looks on her face, signifying that she was holding a great deal of pain.

"_Could you take off that mask? It's disturbing"_

"_I'm sorry, princess Yuki. I could never open this mask for my identity is a secret"_

"_I hate you…"_

"_Ouch. That hurts. Your knight is in pain, so the princess should comfort him"_

"_Cut the act. You're not my knight"_

"_Oh, but I will be. Someday, even when you don't need me, I will be there for you. I will always watching you anytime, anywhere. I already made up my mind since our first meeting that no matter what or who you are, you will be my only princess. The princess that I should protect"_

The unconscious girl opened her eyes slowly as she woke up from her dream. She looked at her right and it was her room. But when she looked at her left, the first person she saw was Cozart. He was alone with her at that room, seemed like he watched over her. "Where are the others?" she asked. "They're fine, as well as Giotto. You're Yuki, right? I'm Shimon Cozart, Shimon's boss and Giotto's childhood friend. May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why would a Chronos like you wanted to save humans? From my experience, your family supposed to be ruthless and heartless" he wondered. "I've been asked like that many times. They treated me as a Chronos". "Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay. I'm used to it. Do you believe anyone can change? I've always hate the fact that I'm one of them. I never want to become like them. I only want to protect, not to hurt" she replied while eyes on the roof. "Hm, that's interesting. I can see why Giotto is interested in you so much. By any chance, do you like him?" he wondered. "Am I supposed to like him?" she sharpen her eyes and tone towards him. "Well, no. But there are no girls that could resist him. All girls love him. So, I'm guessing you don't like him"

"Do I need to become more explicit than this?" she said sternly. "Haha, no. I like your attitude. Tough, but cute" he smiled at her, which made her confused. To break the moment, Giotto came in. "Could you leave us, Cozart?" he asked. "If you say so" he left, but before leaving the room, he whispered at his ear, "Relax, I didn't do anything to her. She's all yours" he teased Giotto, embarrassed him, and then finally left. "A-Anyway" he coughed as a sign of trying to calm himself. "Your action, your determination of protecting the Family is admirable. You have proven us that you're worthy of becoming one of us" then, he reached his hand to his pocket and as he did, he held her hand and put a ring on to her right middle finger. "Is this a guardian ring? I thought there's only seven"

"At first, it's not a ring. I found it at one place I visited. At that time, it was an egg-form. As I touched it, it became a Vongola ring. Only you who can bear the power and fate of this ring. You're the one I've been looking for, worthy of wearing this ring and the burden as the Vongola universe guardian" he held her hand tightly with eyes locked with hers.

"So, you're my guardian now. I'm looking forward to see you in action, Yuki. I should be going now. Bye" he left the room, but what was waiting for him was Cozart. "It's a good opportunity to make a move, you know" he said while leaning on the wall and crossed hands. "What do you mean by that, Cozart?" he asked. "Why didn't you kiss her?" as he said that, Giotto's face was red as a tomato. "I-I'm not that kind of guy and you know it!"

"Whoa, don't be so stiff. I'm just kidding. Anyway, let's go. We should leave her alone" Cozart said and walked with Giotto.

…

Meanwhile inside the room, Yuki received a call from the future from her wristwatch. "How was it?" a person who called her asked. "All went according to the plan. I successfully create the scenario and with my little act, I've regain their trust. It's only a matter of time until he gets destroyed. I need more time, then I'll crush him"

"Copy that. Over and out"


	5. Month three

**V**

**MONTH THREE**

"Hey, G"

"What is it, primo?" G reacted at the same time he was reorganizing the book Giotto was going to read. "Why is Cozart still here? And what is he doing with Yuki?" he looked by the window. "Wha-Hey! Forget about that for now. Get back to work!"

Ignoring G, he went straight to the door. "Hey! What about the books?" he yelled at him, but Giotto was already walking down the hallway. Giotto went straight to the garden, ignoring everyone that passed by. As he saw the two was talking and she was smiling, he decided to eavesdrop.

"You guys are really funny. You successfully made me laugh by your story" she said. "You did this on purpose, did you?" she added.

"Well, you rarely smile. The truth is, you have a relaxing and beautiful smile, I admit that. But you never show it for a reason" Cozart said. Hearing his answer, Yuki chuckled cynically over the amusing answer and said "You succeed it, and now what? You want a reward?" she joked.

Although she asked that just as a joke, Cozart replied "As a matter in fact, I do want a reward. There's an upcoming food festival in the town and that's the reason why I'm still staying here. And I want you to accompany me. To put it simple, it's a date"

"I don't like your terms of putting it as something like a date" she sharpen her eyes. "Okay, okay, it's not a date. But please accompany me throughout the festival" he begged. "If the boss of Shimon wants that, I'd be happy to oblige in the name of Vongola boss, Giotto" her knight fetish came up. "That's not what I want. Do it in the name of Chronos Yuki. And besides, I want this because…" the last sentence he spoke with a whisper stacked the curiosity in Giotto. Then, the conversation had ended, and Cozart walked away from her.

When she was finally left alone, Giotto approached her, "It's not like you to accept an invitation that easy". "He told me all about your childhood moment, and I must say, it was really funny… but noble at the same time. Do you want to come with us?" she asked. "No… I don't want to interrupt your time with him. Have fun. I have a lot of work to be done. See you" he was going to leave, but Yuki called, "Giotto"

Hearing his name being spoken by her voice, he raised his eyebrows and turned to her. "Did you just called my name?" he asked stunned. "I did. I want to ask you something". "What?"

"All this time you've been fighting for the people who need you. You uphold the justice and never back away from the weak. You used your power to protect, but there's something I've been thinking about" she spoke with an unusual eyes, as if they were shaking as she spoke. "Who are you really fighting for?" she asked with a look that disturbed him. "I fight for everyone. You're the one who need to be asked, Yuki. You're a Chronos. Why did you fight for us? Why did you protect us back then?" he asked with a serious looks and somewhat in anger.

"Wha-It's not always about Chronos!" a sign of a quarrel had sparked between them. "It is! Deep down, you know you can't become kind! All Chronos are ruthless and lost their humanity-no, they're not a human to begin with!" he yelled loudly which made her startled. After letting out all of his rage, he then realized he just crossed his limit and saw the open-mouthed lady in front of him. "My mother was trying to become a human, she always wanted that… until she got killed. You may insult me with the name "Chronos", but I won't let you insult my mother any further" she spoke with a shaking voice, then walked away from him without seeing his face. After she left, Giotto felt regret of what he had said to her and punched the wall with his bare fist. "Tch! What have done…?"

…

"Hey, Yuki. What about this one? Feel brave enough to eat this disgusting food" Cozart pointed at the food. "I smell a challenge. I won't lose"

After few minutes, Yuki was able to eat the food. "Wow, you've got guts, I must say" he stunned and gave her a juice. "I hate losing to a challenge" she sipped her drink. "Wait here" he told her to wait at her seat and she did. Cozart got back to her and gave her a wrapped cake with a shape of a snow.

"It's snow-shaped, just like your name. Go on, try it". Yuki took a bite and since she loved cake, she immediately overflowed with joy inside as her cheeks turned pink. "It's delicious" she smiled. "Do you enjoy it?" he asked as he rested his elbow on the table and his palm sustained his chin. "I do. Thank you" she thanked and smiled at him with her innocent smile. However, he saw the anomaly about her smile. With no hesitation, he asked "What's wrong? Do you mind telling me what are you thinking about?"

"N-No, I'm fine" she averted her face, but Cozart grabbed her chin and made her looked at her eye-to-eye. "I love you" he said with straight eyes. "What?"

"You heard me. I love you. If this will make you better, I'll tell you. From the very moment I saw you in the newspaper, I immediately had my love in first sight". But then, she slapped his hand and said "Stop joking around. It's not funny"

Cozart stood up, slammed the table, and leaned over to her. "I never joke around about this. I'd never lie to you and I'd never hurt you. Yuki… I'm really fall in love with you. It's okay if you don't love me back. I just want to make you feel secure and happy. And I won't lose to Giotto" he stated. But when he mentioned Giotto's name, Yuki's expression turned to shock. "I-I need to go back" she stood up and left Cozart all alone.

…

"That concludes today's meeting. Until next time" the meeting had ended and each guardian left the room. The universe guardian was walking aimlessly, not sure where she wanted to go. Then, he spotted Daemon at the backyard and stared at a watch. "She's beautiful" Yuki commented by the picture, but startled him. "You decided to absent just for this?" she asked. "Nufufufu… I don't expect you to understand, Chronos Yuki. Elena was the most beautiful thing I've ever had. And now, she's dead because of primo". "No, I get it. My brother was also my 'Elena'. I loved him more than I loved my parents. And now, he's missing"

"Did you come here to feel empathize on me? Your brother and Elena, it's not the same". "True, but whatever reason that may be, I know and Elena also know that you're still care about the Vongola. And for her sake, stop that betrayal planning of yours" after she said that, she left the contrite Daemon.

She continued to walk and walk until the quarrel between G and Lampo caught her attention. G hit Lampo on the head, and as she saw the scene, she had nostalgia. A young man was seen on her head patting a head of her crying child self. The image of the past had her taken aback and kept staring at G and Lampo. As G saw she was looking at them, he said "What are you looking at?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. What's wrong?" she asked. Then, Lampo hid behind her, clinging to her and said "G is being a bully. Make him go away, Yuki". "What was that, you little brat? You broke my bow and you're saying I'm bullying you? What the heck-I don't even care about that. Stop hiding behind her and fix it!" he yelled. "But the great Lampo-sama can't fix that thing" he sulked. Yuki grabbed the bow and took a close look at it. "Don't worry. You can fix it. Come on, let's fix it. Lampo will deliver it around 6 pm" she pushed Lampo away from G. "But I said it before, I can't fix it" he said while being pushed. "Don't worry. I'll do it for you"

As they were heading outside to fix it, Yuki heard a loud crash from a certain room. She entered the room and it seemed that it was a music room and Knuckle and Asari were cleaning the music instruments. "Need a hand?" she offered. "Oh, sure. We'd love that" Knuckle said.

"What happened between you and primo?" Knuckle asked out of the blue while cleaning. "I'm curious too. Both of you weren't even looking at each other" Asari came in. "Nothing's wrong. Let's focus on this one instead" she said without looking at them.

"Okay… finally done" Knuckle swept his sweat. "Can I try this violin?" she held the violin. "You can play violin? Then, I'll join you" Asari said in delight and prepared his flute. They decided to play a piece they found between the shelves. As both of the musicians played the piece, it was the most relaxing tone Knuckle and Lampo ever heard. The piece was a sad and sorrow, yet calming song. But the most surprising thing for them was her play. It was soft, sad, and beautiful. They were absorbed by the play, even Asari was. As they done playing it, the audience was still stunned by her performance.

"Ho-How did you learn playing like that?" Asari asked. "My mother taught me how to play violin. I haven't played it since I was five". "F-Five?" they said in unison. "Yes, five. Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry, I have to go with Lampo to fix G's bow. Can I borrow this?" she asked, holding the violin. "Su-Sure" Knuckle said. After Yuki and Lampo left, Knuckle said to Asari, "I don't know much about music, but I never know someone could play like that. I even felt it. To be honest, I almost cry hearing her play". "She played with all her heart. Judging from her music, she's holding something painful inside her heart. After hearing her play, it's hard to believe she's heartless"

…

"Here's your precious bow. I fixed it" Lampo gave the fixed bow. "Exactly 6 pm. Just in time, but did you expect me to believe you fixed this yourself?" he questioned and Lampo gulped. "Fine. Yuki did all the fixing herself and I didn't lift a hand. I was being a burden, so I didn't help her". "Heh! I knew it. Such a liar you are, claiming it as your work". "I didn't. Yuki told me to claim it as my work. I don't even know why she said that". "Speaking of her, where's she?" G looked around. "She decided to go back to her room and asked not to bother her"

…

At night, Giotto was walking towards his room while thinking about what he said to Yuki. He kept contrite along the way, but it got delayed when he stood in front of Yuki's room. He heard faint vibrating sounds from inside and went inside without knocking. As he saw what made that sounds, he was mesmerized over the surprise and widened his eyes. To his surprise, Yuki was playing a violin. "Primo? What do you want with me?" she asked after stop playing.

"I just heard your play and it was… very beautiful". "Is that so? Thank you" she thanked while averting her eyes. "Would you mind playing your favorite piece in front of me alone?" his wish surprised Yuki, since all she was thinking about was the previous fight with him. But she didn't question anything, instead, she smiled and said "Why not? Then please sit here" she pointed her hand at the edge of the bed. "This is for the Vongola boss alone. I hope you enjoy"

She played the piece that no one ever heard before, even Giotto himself. As he heard her play, he couldn't help but to hear and indulged himself to her saddening yet beautiful performance. It was gentle, calming, and yet, it somehow told a story of a saddening moments. As he saw her playing the violin, it was as if she had been possessed and engulfed by the piece, she was shining elegantly and beautifully by the help of the moonlight. After few minutes, she had finished.

"What… was that piece? Where did you learn it?" he was still overwhelmed by the performance. Yuki stared at the violin with glassy eyes and said "This piece was made by my mother. It tells a story of a kind and beautiful princess who was being controlled by her evil side. One day, there's an unknown knight who met her for the first time and it was said that he immediately had a love in first sight towards the princess. Although the princess didn't love him back, the knight tried to save her, trying to change her. But…"

"But? But what, Yuki?" he asked curiously, then Yuki turned her eyes to him, but still with the very same eyes. "The princess asked him if one day her evil side had controlled her fully, she wanted him to kill her. But in the end, the princess was the one who killed her beloved knight without knowing that he loved her and she loved him back. After that incident, the princess disappeared from her family and the world. And no one knew where she was. She's just disappeared, exiling herself to the world"

"I see. Just like the piece itself, romantic and sad" he said. "Yeah, it is". Giotto saw the sad eyes from her. He approached her and hugged her. "Yuki… I'm sorry for what I've said to you. I shouldn't judge you like that. The truth is, I was mad that Cozart easily made you smile. To me, you're not Chronos Yuki. You're just Yuki, a kind, sweet, and tough young woman with a dark side as your true nature"

He pulled himself away from her and broke the hug. Then, he opened her hand and placed a pocket watch on her hand. "This is the proof that you're really one of us, and not Chronos. Also, I don't care whether you're the demonic Chronos or having a dark side as your true nature. I just want you here with me, good times and bad times. And I'd do the same for you. I won't ever leave you alone"

"_Even if we're apart, I'll always watch you wherever you are. And this time for sure, I won't ever leave you alone"_

"Yuki? What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her spacing out.

"It's nothing. Something just caught in my head, a voice and words". "Really? What is it?"

"It's just a glimpse of my past. A man was wearing a ball mask, always hiding his identity. It keeps going on my head". Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound from her wristwatch. "What is that sound?" he asked, but then Yuki pushed him away, saying "You're probably hearing things. But thank you for the watch. Bye, see you". "He-Hey, wait a minute. I have something to tell you"

"Then could you wait? I need some time alone now" she closed the door, leaving him outside.

Inside, she answered the call. "What is it?" she asked. "I just sensed a hesitation from you. You sure you can do this? You know what'll happens if you're failed" the man threaten. "But I must say, I think you have your mother's blood runs through your veins. Because of that, her kind nature is passed down to you. But I'm glad she died. Because of that, your true power had awakened" the man insulted Yuki's mother over and over. She was trembling in anger as she heard his bad mouthing. Not being able to control the anger anymore, she smashed the watch to pieces and said with a darken face, "You have no idea who're you up against, Ivan. You just dig your own grave"

Then, she looked at her necklace with thoughts on her mind, but it calmed her. "What side should this body become, mother? If you're here, you know what to do"


	6. Month four

**VI**

**MONTH FOUR**

She knew she had to choose quickly, because that choice would change everything permanently. Deep down, she always knew killing and hurting people was never the answer, but she was always willing to do anything to protect her loved one.

"Hey, primo. Why are you cooking at night? You're overworked yourself lately" G said as he spotted him with the maid at the kitchen. "Well, I heard Yuki is always busy and never left her room. I'm returning the favor". "But that doesn't mean you should do this. She asked not to be bother, remember?"

"But still, I-"

"Primo? Giotto, wake up!"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he collapsed.

* * *

><p>'You're an idiot, you know that? I can't believe G took the nerve to come to me, asking to nurse you"<p>

"Haha… just a second after I woke up, you're already being cold to me. Don't be that harsh, Yuki. But what exactly did he said to you?"

"Hmm. He said…"

...

"_What business do you have with me? I told you to step away from my room. Just stay right here and don't come in"_

"_Fine by me. It's Giotto. He passed out at night, trying to make you a snack while forcing himself. He's having a fever now and he kept repeating your name in his sleep over and over. I think you need to end everything you're doing now"_

"_Hmm… if I nurse him, will you stop watching me?"_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, G. I've always known since my arrival here, you've been watching my every movement. You can't hide that enormous malevolent aura from me. So, what'll it be?"_

"_Fine, I won't do that again. You have my words. However, if one day I catch you acting suspicious, I won't hesitate to interrogate you"_

"_Fair enough"_

_..._

"Seriously, what's wrong with both of you? You and G never stop glaring at each other every time you two met"

Yuki poured the bucket of ice to the bowl of water, putting many ice cubes, and put the towel in the bowl. Without squeezing it, she put the towel on his forehead. "It-it's too cold, Yuki! You didn't even squeeze it" he jerked, immediately grabbed the towel. "I never said I would treat you nicely. And also, that's the punishment for disturbing me" she took the towel from his hand and squeezed it above the bowl. "So what are you doing inside your room all this time?" Giotto asked. Yuki put the squeezed towel on his forehead again and answered "I've been doing some thinking. Hey, Giotto. Although this isn't like me, I want to ask you something" she asked solemnly.

"If you were caught between two different worlds, what world will you choose?"

"Hmm… At times like that, there will be two things I should see. It's all about what I want to do and what I must do. But if I were stuck between the two, then there's only one option"

"What is it?"

"It's not about what I must do anymore. It's about what I want to do. 'Want' and 'must' are two different things. At that time, I-" Giotto coughed many times that it cut off his words. Yuki helped him lifting his body a bit to cough then put him back to lying position. "It's okay. You don't have to continue it. I understand what you're trying to say"

"Thanks for the advice" she added.

"Why don't you share some of your important memories after the death of your mother?" he sneered. "I-I'd rather not". "Think of it as my last wish before I died". "Don't be silly. You're not going to die just because of a small fever. But I'll do it, just for today"

Yuki told him everything about the unforgettable moments and he smiled when she told him the story. "I'm jealous of that masked man. He seems like your prince, meeting you every night like that. I would trade everything I had to be your prince" he said straightly. "What are you saying? He's not my prince" she sighed. "Don't you like him?" he asked.

"I don't understand the feelings of love. I never fall in love with anyone. Moreover, I never saw his face, only his calming voice and gentle touch, just like…" she glanced at Giotto when she said that, stared at him blankly. "Just like what?" he asked. "Ah, I forgot. I still have some business to be done. I'll call someone to take care of you. Bye, Giotto" she headed to the door.

"Hey, wait a minute" he tried to stop her, but she was already gone. When she was gone, Giotto opened the drawer near his bed and let out a Domino mask (the mask that only covered the eyes). As the mask was on his hand, he said "How am I supposed to tell you the truth?"

Meanwhile at the same time and outside his room, Yuki leaned over to the door, clenching her fist. "_What am I thinking? They're not the same person. No… they're not"_

* * *

><p>The second day, Giotto was still on bed, but almost recovered. However, Yuki didn't nurse him, instead, she asked one of the maids to do it for her. Though he was very disappointed, he could only accept the situation halfheartedly. Skip to the night time, the universe guardian peered at her letter, looking very confused in her room. She gripped the letter tightly. She decided to go to Giotto's room and carried the letter with her.<p>

Good thing was, the door wasn't locked. Gently, she opened the door, not wanting to wake the sleeping man. She stood right next to him and stared at him with conviction looks.

"_It's not about what I must do anymore. It's about what I want to do"_

Those words kept echoing inside her head. Her decision was clear when she brought out a knife from her hand. She pointed the knife at his throat. She slowly lowered her hand until the tip of the knife touched his throat. At that moment, her resolve of finishing her mission changed her perspective. She was going to kill him.

"Die… Giotto" she glared at him with full of murdering intention.

"Yuki…" Giotto voiced, startled her.

"Yuki… where are you? Please don't ever leave my side. I want you here… I need you here" he mumbled in his sleep.

That mumble snapped her. She pulled away her hand, but didn't dispose of the knife. "I… I can't. But why?" she asked herself while eyeing on Giotto. Her sweat dropped because of the perplexity. But something caught her eyes. It was above the drawer. She twitched as she saw the mask on top of it. She picked up the mask with shock. "What is the meaning of this?" she looked at him.

"Who's there?" at such a bad time, G came inside. He saw Yuki held a knife on her left hand and a mask on her right. He thought of it as a threat and pulled her hand forcibly, dragging her outside.

"Trying to act all nice, huh? Well, what's that knife for? Tell me! You're here to kill Giotto, right?" G pinned her to the wall. "I…" she bowed her head. "Look at me! Stop acting as if you're confused by something!" he yelled. Suddenly, coincidentally or not, Yuki's letter flew away from her pocket. G picked it up and opened it.

The letter was a shock for him. "What is the meaning of this letter?" he asked with lower voice. Yuki snatched the letter and said "You read it, right? If I don't kill Giotto, my father will be sent to another dimension with no return". "Good for you, in my current state, I can't do anything to harm him or you. I'll let you go, for now" she left the puzzled G.

…

"I'm glad I found you, Yuki. I'm fine now, thanks to you" Giotto said as he spotted Yuki was sitting outside, but gave no answer. Silence filled the air for few seconds. Then, Yuki broke the silence.

"Tell me"

"What?"

"Explain this" she let out the mask.

"Th-That's…" Giotto was out of words.

"I won't walk away or mad at you. Just tell me the truth, please" she looked at him with another painful face. Seeing that, Giotto decided to tell her everything.

…

"I see. Thank you for telling me" she said while looking at the mask. "Because of your honesty, I will give you a reward. Anything you want" she forced her smile.

"Then, be mine for one day" he chirped. "Be… yours?" She blushed. "Yes, be mine for this day only. Although I want it to be forever" he solemnly said. "You have no rights to decline. Since you're mine now, let's go" he pulled her hand.

"We're supposed to attend a meeting soon" she said as she was taken away. "I don't care about that right now. Just close your mouth and eyes and come with me" he untied his tie to cover her eyes. Not seen by her, Giotto took Yuki to the car and escorted her inside.

"Wh-Where are we going? Are we in a car?" she asked nervously. To her surprise, Giotto took a hold of her head and pulled her to him to make her head leaned to his shoulder. "Just sit tight and lean on my shoulder" he said as he held her head, gently stroke her hair. Somehow, it calmed her down.

"We're here" Giotto untied his tie as they arrived. Yuki was stunned by the view she saw. It was a hill with a tree and fresh green grass with a touch of beautiful flowers everywhere. "Sit here" he ordered her and she obeyed. Then, Giotto slept in her lap, surprising her. "I'm tired of all that meetings. This is the best place to relax" he said while lying on her lap.

"Hey, Yuki"

"What?"

"Say that you love me, now"

"Say what?" she widened her eyes. "It doesn't matter if it's a lie. Just say it". "Why are you being so forceful?" she asked. Upon her question, he lifted his body and pushed her to the ground. He pinned her hands to the ground, making him on top of her.

"You're mind for today. I can do anything to you and make you do everything I want. Say it now, with your heart-warming, soft, and lovely voice" he locked his eyes on her.

It was the first time she felt her heart thumped like crazy. She couldn't hide her embarrassment. All she could think about was to obey him.

"I…"

"I can't hear you"

"I… I love you from the bottom of my heart, Giotto" she spoke blushingly. Seeing the very first blushing expression of hers, Giotto blushed back and couldn't help it but to lean his face to her. He couldn't overcome his lust for her, and that inability led his lips to touch her lips. It wasn't strange for a 24 year old guy to have the urge for someone, but Giotto was never the kind of guy who would be overrun by lust. But it happened and he couldn't go back one step.

Giotto kissed her passionately as he kissed and licked every corner of her lips. He wouldn't even give her a time to breath. Finally, Giotto pulled his lips away from hers as his forehead was touching hers.

"I love you too, Yuki. So much" he eyed her with red cheeks, then he planted his face on the ground with his body on top of her. "There's… no mistaken, it's also a lie. You're really convincing. I lost" she said nervously, trying to calm herself, but couldn't. She thought all of that was a joke, while the truth was, she didn't know that all of that was real.

"Giotto… are you sleeping? You're heavy" she said. "I'm sorry" he slowly lifted his body and shifted his body to sit next to her. He palmed his face, trying to hide his blushing face. "You're… too cute, Yuki. I can't stand it anymore" he turned his face to her a bit, but still palmed his face while only half of his face was seen by her.

"_What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop this heart beat?"_ she asked herself as she gripped her chest.

"_Am I…"_

"Yuki…" Giotto turned his body to her and as a response, she did the same.

"_Am I really…"_

"Mind if I do this one more time?" he asked as he held her cheek and face close to hers. Yuki nodded in silence. And by the romantic moment they had, the two began to kiss again, only this time, Giotto did it more passionate and intense, as if he was tasting and eating her.

"_I understand now. The reason why I couldn't kill him... it's all revealed now. I have… committed another sin"_


	7. I love you That's all that matters

"_The Yuki I know will never back down from anything"_

"_Come on… just one stab is enough to prove yourself"_

"…_And I'll guarantee you don't have to look the rest. It'll be all over before you know it. Stab this treacherous man who ruined your life…"_

* * *

><p><strong>36 hours before<strong>

"A cruise trip to Dreamland? That Dreamland?" Giotto questioned as he was doing his usual work. "Yes, and we want you to take a break for three days" Asari said. "I appreciate your thought, but I don't need any vacation. But thank you" he declined softly.

"We've prepared a surprise for you waiting at the ship and you reject it coldly" Asari sulked. Giotto sighed by that reaction. "I didn't reject it coldly, Ugetsu. Since you troubled yourself for me, I'll do it, but only for this once" he gave up.

7 hour later

"So this is the cruise ship. It's seems this event is held only for mafia Families" Giotto mumbled to himself as he looked around, also wondering what surprise waited for him in his room. The staff manager personally escorted him to his room. "Here is your room, Vongola primo. Please don't hesitate to call us if there's anything you need. We'll be ready for you 24/7". "Thank you"

He opened the door and amazed by it. It was well-decorated with expensive furniture, with a double bed. Too busy looking his surroundings, he didn't notice of who was settling on the bed. "Yu-Yuki? What are you doing here?" he finally noticed. "I should be asking the same thing to you" she kept acting all calm and cool. "Excuse me, I think there's a mix up here" she said to the manager.

"It's not a mix up, Yuki-sama. You two have been arranged in this room and you will share another room at the hotel later on, in the name of Daemon Spade". "Daemon… Spade?" she twitched her eyebrows over the annoyance. "Yes, and I should be going now. Take your time and enjoy the cruise" the manager smiled and left them.

"_So, I'm guessing she's the surprise. Hmm… not bad if I do say so myself" _he spoke inwardly. "Just so you know, G is the one who made me come here. I didn't know you're also taking part in this scheme" she said turned her face from him. "I didn't take part. Ugetsu begged me to be in this event and I also didn't know you're the surprise he mentioned". "Whatever it is, since they've arranged this trip for us, we might as well enjoy it" she stood up and looked outside the window.

"I can't enjoy it if you keep turning away your face from me" he approached her, then turned her shoulder to face him. "Why… are you blushing?" he said as he saw the red face on her. "It's not a blush. It's just the heat" she averted her face.

Giotto was doing some thinking because of her behavior. Then, he realized something and whispered to her ear with smooth voice and rather suave, "Is it because I kissed you?"

"I-It's not because of that. Tch! Stop doing this to me…" she bowed her head. Giotto took a step forward and cornered her to the window. "You don't have to be ashamed. It's our best first kiss, after all" he teased her. Then, Yuki pushed him gently and headed to the door. But after she turned the door knob, before she left him, she said with sharp glare "I want to look around alone and if you follow me, there will be consequences. Keep that in mind, primo"

"You know something? A person's eyes can tell the truth about hidden feelings and whenever I saw your eyes, I can tell that you're enduring something, Yuki. You can't hide it from me by acting cold" Giotto spoke. Surprised upon hearing his unexpected statement, she gave a small chuckle, then smiled wryly. "I wish I could be that heartwarming girl". But after she spoke that, she opened the door a little, looking directly to the door and lost her smile. "It's not like I can be with you forever" she mumbled and then left the room.

…

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call us, Giotto-sama"

"Yes, thank you very much"

The Vongola boss and his beloved guardian were finally arrived at the land as well at their room. Right after they arrived there, she stared at the queen size bed for quite a long time. "Another queen size bed… how torturing" she mumbled to herself. "Why? What's wrong with sharing the same bed?" he heard her mumble and asked with an innocent tone. Yuki just sighed by his babble. "You're 24 and I'm only 17. We're not married and we're not supposed to do this. If I'm here to relax, then I might as well guard you along this trip"

"You're starting to become like G" he commented. "Since we're here, let's have some fun" he added and dragged her outside. The dreamland was an amusement park with many shops and restaurant. After they tried few attractions, they stopped at takoyaki stall. "Why is there takoyaki stall here?" she wondered. Despite that, he bought the takoyaki for two and found a place to sit. They sat near the stall and Giotto was the first on to try out the food. "I never thought takoyaki would be this delicious" he praised. After saw his pleased face, Yuki stared at the food and decided to try it shyly. "It's… heavenly" every time she tried new things, pink was always colored her cheeks.

"I must be under a spell" he spoke as he peered at her. "You're strong with a peerless beauty, smart, you're flawless. Collected, but you tend to hide that cute side of yours by acting cold and indifferent. But every time you try on something new, you're always blushing of the happiness inside, like an innocent little girl. I'm always stunned by that" he spoke with a soft smile. "I'm… never mind" she shook her head. "I'm sorry, primo. This trip… I don't think I can enjoy it"

"Could you stop calling me 'primo'? I told you to call me by my name". "You don't understand. I can't afford to call you that. I have no rights" she looked at her food. "Okay, I won't force you. Whatever that makes you comfort, I'm happy with it" he spoke with his gentle blue eyes and calm voice. She felt the kindness every time she heard the words from him, and that what made her feel sad.

As the evening almost hit the clocks, Giotto was invited by other Family bosses to join the gathering. Yuki was left in the room alone. Although Giotto felt bad for leaving her, she reassured him that she'd be fine. She was used to be left alone inside a room and she was always loved the serenity and solitariness. While waiting for him, she viewed the astonishing sight of the red scarlet sky from the veranda of her hotel room.

"Calling you… 'Giotto', huh?" she muttered, remembering of what he asked before. "So, this is how it's going to be" she stared at her clenched fist. "Now, it has come to this, what should I do?"

"Not only by calling you 'Giotto' will tied us more, but it also the only thing that connect us. I'm… afraid of the bond" she said with grievous eyes.

"Don't act dimly yet, Yu-chan!"

All of the sudden, a familiar voice and call snapped her out of her thought. The source of the voice jumped right behind her. "You're…"

…

"Sorry I'm late, Yuki" Giotto went in the room, but no response he heard. "Yuki? Where are you?" he looked around, but no sign of her. Then, he saw a note on the bed and read it.

_Giotto,_

_I'm terribly sorry. I really can't enjoy this trip any longer. I'm going home first and I will apologize to you directly as soon as you get back and I have a favor to ask of you. Again, I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'll wait for you back home._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Vongola universe guardian_

"…" Giotto just peered at the note with silence. After the short silence, he spoke "Wait for me, Yuki. I'll be there"

Just like he said, he cancelled the trip and went back to his loved one home. As soon as he arrived, the usual trio, Asari, G, and Knuckle were the ones who saw him first. "Primo? What are you doing here? What about the trip?" Knuckle asked. "I cancelled it. Where's Yuki?"

"Huh? Isn't she's with you?"

"She went back first, Ugetsu. I'm going to go look for her" he walked away from the trio and search for her. "Hey, G. Why didn't you say something?" Asari saw the right-hand-man who was looking at his boss as he walked away. "I have nothing to say" he replied.

The HQ was big, it was like a castle. It took him almost two hours to circle around the base. The last thing he visited was his own room, but Yuki wasn't there as well. Then, he assumed that Yuki was probably taking a stroll at the town. As he was going to head for the door, G appeared, blocking his way and glaring at him.

"Vongola… Primo…"

…

"Long time no see, Yu-chan. For you, at least" the green short hair girl smirked. Yuki was just glaring at her. But then, the girl's expression suddenly changed. She immediately hugged her best friend and cried in joy, "Even though it's only few days for me, I still miss you so much, Yu-chan!"

Yuki was dumbfounded by the girl's action. She gently patted her head gently with a smile and said "I'm sorry, Gira". After Gira broke the hug, she swept away her tears. "How did you get here? I'm the only time traveler" Yuki asked. "The truth is, without your consent, The Chronos invented time belts, hidden below the ground"

"But after you successfully annihilate that Vongola boss, we'll be together again" Gira added cheerily. "About the mission, I…" Yuki hesitated.

"I know" she chirped. "You're always has this soft nature within you. Regardless of your countless assassination, I saw you never let that nature control you. You are Chronos and that's who you are, but now for the first time, you actually feel sorry for your target"

"That's not it. I…"

"But don't worry, that's why I'm here". "What? Don't tell me…" of her response, Gira smiled eerily "It's exactly right. You're smart"

"I don't need your help. Go home" Yuki ordered. "It's a little late for that"

After she said that, someone barged into the uninhabited house with carrying another figure. "Here's what you want, Gira" the person dropped the male figure as he was blindfolded and arms being tied back. "What… are you doing, G?" the kidnapped one spoke. "What are you doing with primo, G?" Yuki stared at G with puzzle look. "Wait… this sensation… you're not him"

"Good guess, Yuki-sama" the imposter changed to his original form. He forced Giotto to stand up as he held Giotto's tied arms and opened the blindfold. "Yu-chan, there's something you have to know about the truth of your mother's death" Gira spoke. "Everyone says that you're the one who killed her on your birthday. They're lying, Yu-chan. They did this so that they don't have to add their sins to kill the Vongola boss. Your mother was an idol to me. I couldn't believe that you killed my own idol, so I forced the information out of my father and he finally spoke the truth, that the murderer of your mother was the one and only Vongola primo"

Both Yuki and Giotto were filled with silence atmosphere, didn't do anything but to listen. Gira gave her a knife and said "This is your chance. The Yuki I know will never back down from anything"

But Yuki was only holding the knife as she was staring at him with puzzled face. "Come on… just one stab is enough to prove yourself, that you didn't kill her" she persuaded her again. "…And I'll guarantee you don't have to look the rest. It'll be all over before you know it. Stab this treacherous man who ruined your life…" she added.

Yuki approached Giotto who was staring at her with his gentle looks, more gentle than usual. "Why are you hesitating? You want to save your father, remember?" Gira's yell twitched Yuki. She lifted the knife and aimed it at Giotto's heart.

"I… I can't" she lowered her hand. "Get a grip, Yu-chan! What about your father?"

"That's my problem" she spoke. "But he killed your mother… wait, you're…" Gira pulled Yuki away from him and whispered to her ear "You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asked in disbelief. She saw Yuki staring at him and him staring her with the very same eyes. "I see. You're in love with each other" she muttered without being heard. Gira approached Giotto and touched his chin to have a good look. "It's a shame that a good-looking guy like you killed her mother and you have the nerve to love her" she whispered to him. Then, she spoke sternly, "Your sin is far too unforgivable. You deserve to die, Vongola primo" Gira held a gun and pointed it at his liver.

But as she was about to pull the trigger, an unknown force behind her stabbed her. "Yu-Yuki, what are you- those eyes…" Gira saw red blood-colored eyes on Yuki. "You've awaken your blood" then she fell on the ground. Yuki picked the gun and shot it at Gira's accomplice. Then, she pointed the gun at Gira who was on the ground. "You've always innocent and easy to fool, Gira. Ivan has been lying to you all this time" she stared at her with murderous and bloody eyes. "You may not want to believe this, but I was the one who killed my mother. Giotto was never a part of it. I had pleasure of killing and torturing her"

Upon hearing all of those, Gira started to cry in anger mixed with disbelief, but she couldn't move because of the stab and Yuki was placing her feet on her back. "And now, I will take the life of my best friend" she started to pull the trigger. Giotto was going to stop her, but he couldn't move as well. "It's useless, primo. Just be quiet like a good boy"

"You don't have what it takes to kill your own best friend" Gira said in tremble. "Oh, really? Is that what you think about me all this time? You still trust me?" she spoke with different eyes from her usual eyes. "Too bad" as soon as she said that, she pulled the trigger with a loud bang that marked the end of a life. And Giotto could only stare at the girl he loved finally killed her own best friend. "That's your mistake" she spoke to the dead body.

Yuki's stare turned at Giotto and she dropped the gun. "This is the real me, but you probably already know that now" she spoke with her bloody red eyes. Despite her talk, Giotto didn't say anything, but to stare silently. Yuki moved to Giotto and helped him stood up. She gave him her hand and he accepted it. But all of the sudden, just after he stood up, Yuki stabbed him with the knife. His blood dripped and tainted her sinful hand. After she pierced him, she threw away the knife. She caught his body as it fell. "I'm sorry. I have no choice". "You shouldn't have seen this sight. All of this is… my fault" she hugged his body with remorse and her red eyes were gone.

"Giotto! Yuki!"

"Cozart?" her guess was right. The rescue party had arrived. All of Giotto's guardians and Cozart came by them. G had told them about the enemy after he regained his consciousness and when he saw his boss' wounds, he immediately picked him and went to the base first. "Are you alright, Yuki? Can you stand up?" Cozart worried. "I'm not hurt. I'm fine. Why are you here?" she stood up by herself. "G called me. He said both you and Giotto were kidnapped" then, he saw the dead bodies and shocked by the sight. "That girl was my best friend and the other one was her men. I killed them". "It doesn't matter now. You need to go back and stay by Giotto's side until he wakes up". "But…"

…

"How is he, Cozart?"

"He's fine, G. Stop worrying too much. He's strong. All he needs is a rest"

"Anyway, why do we have to stay outside like this while she's inside?" G took a peek inside.

"She's very devastated by that incident, G. Come on, let's leave them alone" just like he said, G and him left them alone, even though G left them reluctantly.

All day long, Yuki never left his room and never turned away her stare towards Giotto. She kept watching the man he loved with full of painful feelings inside, tearing her apart. When night came, Yuki was watching over him as usual, but then, she stood up and stared at his sleeping face with grievous and sad eyes. She let out a mask and the Vongola ring and placed it near him. "Goodbye… Giotto"

"_Giotto… this time for sure, I won't let anyone hurt you, even if it's me. Because I'll definitely… protect you… even if… even if I have to sacrifice everything I have"_

…

"How was the goodbye?"

"What are you doing here, Talbot?"

As the night sky expressed the sad color of one's feelings, Yuki confronted Talbot who was apparently waiting for her near the portal. "You can still save yourself by staying here as long as you want. You controlled the time"

"If I stay, I can't save father. I already hurt him and he already saw my true nature. I'm sure deep down, he doesn't want me anymore. I'm counting on you to erase his memories of me" she walked towards the portal, but Talbot spoke "He always knows your true nature since your first meeting with him. Not because you're Chronos, but because he knows you're far more sinister than Chronos. Even so, he's still cherish you as his guardian. He lied of not knowing your true self for you no matter how painful it is to lie"

Even though she finally knew that Giotto knew about her from the beginning, she didn't surprise nor shock by the fact. But before she entered the portal and left the past forever, she spoke "There are things in this world that's not supposed to be unified together. Giotto and I are one of them"

"Wait" Talbot voiced. He approached her and handed over the universe ring. "If you really want to make things right for him, carry on your duty that has been given by him. Protect his descendants, not for him, but for the people that you've hurt"

"I'm... Thank you, Talbot. Then I'll leave the rest to you" she spoke with her last sincere smile.

"…Please protect him any way you can" she added and left the past, forever.

"I apologize, Yuki. I won't erase anything. Not today, not tomorrow, never"

…

"It's been two days, huh?"

"It's only been for two days. Since that day, Giotto has neglected his work"

The two sun and storm guardians spoke to each other as they stared at the piles of paperwork. "He's extremely in love with her. There's nothing we can do about it. We can only hope that he will gain his spirits back, although I don't think it will be that easy"

The bright sky that shown the cheerful sky as the Vongola boss stared at it with full of empty eyes and painful feelings had changed. The sky delivered a falling snow, as if the sky was crying its heart out. The sky symbolized Giotto's current state, full of sadness and sorrow. All of his feelings were broken, giving him enough damage to break his heart, to the extent that his heart died. That proved everything he had for her, that he loved her so much. Giotto was just staring at the crying sky while being washed by the snow.

"_Hey, Yuki. Despite your cold attitude… all this time, you have always watched over me… haven't you? Kind and gentle tortured princess, that's what you truly are from the day you were born"_

Giotto lowered his head to stare at the very precious mask, a fragment of the past they shared together.

"_Yuki… you sacrificed everything… in order to save me on that cold winter day. Someday, I will… go to your place… for the sake of protecting you. I won't ever leave you struggling and hurting alone…"_

As he done staring at the mask, Giotto stared at the sky once more with full of sadness on his face.

.

.

.

"I love you. That's all that matters…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, it has come down to this. It felt short for me, but I had fun writing it :)<strong>

**Thank you for the people who read and review my crappy story. This is the last chapter, so thank you for the support you've been given me, especially for the people who review my story ^^ **


End file.
